


Close your eyes

by dark_egal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flights, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_egal/pseuds/dark_egal
Summary: У Тони есть сюрприз для Стива.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29
Collections: С днем рождения Стив





	Close your eyes

Когда Тони вошел в комнату Стива, тот едва ли не отскочил от журнального столика, прикрыв что-то, что на нем лежало, своим альбомом.

— Прости, что испугал…  
— Меня сложно испугать, — ощетинился Стив, будто бы порываясь кому-то что-то доказать, — Но было бы неплохо с твой стороны стучаться перед тем как войти. Это, конечно, твой дом…

— Эй, я тут не при чем! Моя броня настроена на автоматическое открытие дверей по всей башне.

— Наверное это имеет смысл, — пожал плечами Стив. — Тони, ты что-то хотел?

Тони совсем не нравилось как звучал голос Стива. Чем бы он не был занят, это «что-то» очевидно его очень расстроило.

— На самом деле я к тебе по делу.

Выражение лица Стива стало серьёзнее и напряженней.

— Эй, расслабься, ковбой. Ничего серьёзного. Никаких атак пришельцев на радаре. По крайней мере пять минут назад Землю определено никто не атаковал. Если не считать тот безумный парад на улицах…

— Очень смешно. Что ты хочешь, Тони? — усталым и каким-то смирившимся голосом спросил Стив.

«Не «мистер Старк» и на том спасибо»

— Стив, закрой глаза.

Стив в ответ только вопросительно посмотрел.  
Тони заметил как сильнее напряглись его мышцы, будто бы в ожидании подвоха.

Чёрт, иногда с ним бывало слишком сложно. Стив Роджерс старался быть дружелюбным, старался излучать ответственность, но на самом деле в большинстве моментов напоминал дикое раненное животное.  
К нему было так трудно поступиться, и Тони никогда не мог угадать, что именно его может задеть, переключить спусковой тумблер и поставить в режим «Я против всего мира».

Пусть Тони и нравилось безобидно дразнить Стива, в последнее время он отказался от этой идеи.  
В конце концов ему хотелось сгладить не самое удачное первое знакомство с кэпом, а не наоборот усугубить их нелепый конфликт ещё сильнее.  
Со времён нападения читаури на Нью-Йорк прошло больше месяца, и теперь Стив, как и остальная команда, за исключением Тора, жили у него в Башне.

— Ну же, Стив, обещаю что не буду лепить тебе к спине бумажку или что ты там думаешь, — видя нахмуренные светлые брови и упрямо сжатые розовые губы Тони не мог удержаться от смешка.

Видит Бог, Тони старался.

Совсем не хотелось воспринимать отстранённость Стива на свой счёт. Отчего-то это было слишком обидно.

— Хорошо, прости, — Стив устало выдохнул, бессознательно протянувшись ладонью к напряженному лбу, — Но если это какая-то шутка…

— Когда я шутил? — улыбнулся Тони, сделав шаг вперёд.

«Ты можешь доверять мне» — осталось не высказанным.  
Поза Стива оставалась напряженной, а на скулах горел отчётливый румянец.

Пеппер бы сказала, что это его эго заставляет воспринимать такие реакции на свой счёт.  
Но Тони готов был поклясться, что это не так. Конечно, Стива иногда было довольно легко смутить. Это было неудивительно: для него буквально вчера мир был другим, нравы были другими. Но это… Тони не мог не видеть что именно рядом с ним Стив смущался сильнее всего.  
Именно на его слова Стив загорался румянцем, который никак не скроешь на такой светлой коже.

Будь на месте Стива кто угодно другой, Тони давно бы приступил к активной осаде. В завоевании сердец, по крайней мере как считал он сам, Тони был так же хорош как в изобретении высоких технологий.  
Но со Стивом он сам терял голову и не знал как подступиться.

Всё о чем теперь думал Тони — это о том, какие же живые ярко-голубые глаза у Стива, какой он трогательный со своим румянцем на шее и щеках, и как сильно «Стив» не похож на тот плакатный образ «Кэпа» который привык представлять Тони, думая о нём.

— Тони…  
— Просто закрой глаза и доверься.

Отчего-то в эту же секунду Тони почувствовал себя глупо, словно он герой идиотской любовной драмы.  
Но Стив едва заметно кивнул, сделав шаг вперёд, и закрыл глаза.  
На его щеках был такой яркий румянец, а длинные ресницы немного дрожали.

— А теперь держись крепче, — панель шлема опустилась перед глазами, и теперь Тони видел Стива сквозь схемы и  
датчики  
его брони.  
— Тони, что ты.? — Стив тем не менее послушно закинул руки к нему на плечи, крепко обхватив его за шею брони.

— Просто не открывай глаза.  
И Стив не открывает.

В следующую секунду они уже поднимаются в воздух, и Тони со Стивом на руках вылетает из открытого ДЖАРВИСом панорамного окна.

У Тони кружится голова и в груди сжимается всё от волнения и веселья.  
Он прижимает Стива к себе, жалея что он не может почувствовать крепкие руки на своих плечах. Стиву на самом деле не стоило волноваться — Тони бы его в любом случае удержал.  
Тони видит на панели перед собой Стива и улыбается как мальчишка — глаза Стива всё ещё закрыты, а он сам выглядит таким потрясенным.

Тони бы с радостью пролетел бы с ним вот так по всему городу, но он только облетает несколько высоток и возвращается к крыше Башни, плавно приземляясь.

Стив слегка пошатнулся, когда его ноги коснулись твёрдой поверхности, и Тони поспешил его придержать его за талию.

— Можешь открывать глаза, — Тони будто со стороны услышал свой собственный искаженный механический голос и поспешил избавиться от лицевой панели.

Стив смотрел перед собой пораженно.  
Прямо сейчас он был таким…таким юным, что Тони становилось не по себе.

Но «их место» и правда выглядело потрясающе. Небольшой круглый столик накрытый скатертью с сладостями и цветами в вазе, обернутой красно-бело-синей лентой.  
Расстеленный прямо на полу плед с корзинкой для пикника в окружении разнообразных живых растений в горшках. Все выглядело безумно милым и непринужденным. Тони в очередной раз готов был боготворить Пеппер за то что та всё взяла на себя.  
Сам бы Тони наверняка не смог справиться, да и вряд ли бы на Стива бы произвёл хорошее впечатление люксовый фуршет, который бы наверняка сделали ему на заказ.

— Тони, это…

Стив замер, странно смотря, будто сквозь себя.

— Стив, что-то не так?

— Я думал что никто и не помнит. Тем более ты.

— Тем более я?

«Не накручивай себя»

— Я никогда не думал что тебе…

— Что мне есть дело? Что я не эгоистичный придурок, каким ты меня рисуешь в голове с первой секунды нашего знакомства? Роджерс, ты просто…

«Очертнет»  
Тони вспылил, чувствуя, как язык опережает мысль и здравое суждение.

— Тони, нет. Я не считаю тебя эгоистом. Я просто не думал что ТЕБЕ может быть дело до МЕНЯ!

Вот здесь настала очередь Тони чувствовать ошеломление.  
«О, серьёзно. Мне настолько «нет до тебя дела», что буквально всё что я делал за последний месяц так или иначе сводиться к тебе!»

— Не думал это буквально то что ты де…

Тони хотел было как-то сострить, но прикусил язык, заметив как у Стива дрожит нижняя губа, как странно блестят его глаза. Это определенно не было игрой света.

«Постарайся не облажаться» — звучал в голове голос Пеппер.  
Тони выругался про себя, бессознательно протянувшись к Стиву, но не решаясь прямо тут же обнять его.

Чёрт бы побрал Наташу с её идеей сюрприза.  
— Стив, послушай, мне есть дело тебя. Ты мне важен, ты даже не представляешь… Ты важен нам всем.

— Но…

— Дослушай пожалуйста. И постарайся не «не думать», хорошо?

Стив завороженно кивнул, не реагируя на шутку как на нападение вопреки ожиданиям Тони.

— Может быть тебе показалось поведение ребят сегодня странным? Это всё Наташа, я ей с самого начала говорил, что сюрприз это так себе идея и ты вряд ли.

— Сюрприз?

— Сюрприз. Ну вот, теперь все будут говорить что я не умею хранить тайны…

— Но это всё правда удивительно. Спасибо вам, — тихо сказал Стив.

Тони почувствовал как что-то в области сердца уколола от такого голоса Стива. Сейчас он выглядел таким беззащитным.  
И только через секунду до Тони дошло, что Стив опять понял его не совсем верно.  
«О боже мой, Стив думает что пикник это его сюрприз»  
На самом деле это был повод и оправдание дать заднюю прямо сейчас.  
Если бы Тони Старк был тем кто сдаётся.  
Возможно, было бы лучше и дальше придерживаться легенды, но что-то подсказывало Тони, что именно сегодня стоит выложить все карты на стол.

— Стив, это не сюрприз. Точнее это сюрприз, но совсем не тот. Это всё я. Я… Наташа сказала мне отвлечь тебя как-то и я решил, что могу воспользоваться случаем и признаться тебе…Ты нравишься мне. На самом деле я почти ненавидел тебя тогда, в нашу первую встречу. Отец пичкал меня историями про тебя, поэтому когда я увидел тебя сорвался и потерял голову. А потом я узнал тебя поближе. И уже потерял голову… По-другому. И Стив, я понимаю, как это может быть тобою воспринято, учитывая…

Тони оборвал речь, едва не пошатнувшись, когда Стив бросился к нему в объятья.

— Я тоже.

Тони не мог вспомнить когда он чувствовал себя таким же счастливым как сейчас.

— Стив ты…  
— Я не могу поверить.  
— Смеёшься? Это точно стоит говорить мне. Ты избегал меня всё время, на любое слово реагировал так, будто я…будто я твой враг?  
Тони говорил с упором, но сейчас всё внутри сжималось от нежности и облегчения.

«Он нравился Стиву. Ему не показалось. Он действительно нравился Стиву и ничего не было напрасно.»

— Прости. Мне все время казалось что ты так шутишь и я…

— Я бы никогда не стал шутить таким образом.

Стив посмотрел на него со странным нечитаемым выражением лица, но в его глазах Тони видел нежность, сожаление и надежду.

Хотелось поцеловать его немедленно.

— Пойдем скорее и отведаем черничный пирог. Ну…по крайней мере я надеюсь, что там точно будет черничный пирог.

Теперь Тони определенно хотел провести пикник, держась со Стивом за руки и наблюдая за праздничными фейерверками. Возможно обнимаясь.

— Тони, это лучший подарок на день рождение. Спасибо.

— На самом деле это не совсем подарок.  
— Есть что-то ещё?

— Это сюрприз, — улыбнулся Тони, сжав руку Стива в своей, — Хотя ты, судя по всему, не особый фанат сюрпризов.

— Хотя бы сделай намёк, — мягко улыбнулся Стив, давая понять что от сюрпризов от Тони он был в восторге.

— Скажем так: это кое что, что я сам разрабатывал и делал своими больше недели.

— Тони… Это потрясающе! Я не знаю могу ли я принять.  
— Конечно, можешь. Это твой день. Это то что я хочу.

Стив мягко улыбнулся, держа его за руку.Над городом загорались яркие цветные вспышки фейерверков.

— Стив.

— Да?

— Я могу попросить у тебя в ответ один подарок?

— Конечно, Тони. Что бы ты…

— Поцелуй меня.


End file.
